Cracking
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: First song-ficts ever!  When one Lambo goes down, what does the other do when Ratchet kicks them out?
1. Breaking Sideswipe

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Transformers…. I own nothing except the plot. The song it owned by Jack Johnson, I think.

Song: Broken by Jack Johnson

xXxXxXxXx

This battle was one of the worst. Yeah, the Autobots won, but there were a lot of casualties. This is what Sideswipe was thinking as he scanned the rows and rows of energon-covered mechs, looking for someone. And that someone seemed to have Ratchet standing over him…

"Fraggit! Wheeljack, toss me the socket wrench!" Ratchet yelled to the inventor. He complied and Ratchet bent back over the patient.

Sideswipe ran over to Ratchet, scared of what he may see. And, at the sight, his vents did a quick intake, the equivalent of a gasp. His brother, his TWIN, was offline on the berth, his golden finish barely visible under the layers of energon, coolant, and other fluids that covered him.

At the sight, Sideswipe fell to his knees. What had happened to Sunstreaker? They were separated in battle and Sideswipe had blown his com-link. He had searched until the Decepticons called retreat (and after he finally got Thundercracker off his back) for his brother. What had beaten his brother this much...?

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and looked up to see Jazz standing there. "Ya should go an' get some 'gon. Ratch may need some space ta work on 'im."

The Lambo just nodded. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth.

xXxXxXxXx

In the rec room, Sideswipe sat at the table where he and Sunstreaker would sit together and talk, but in Sunstreaker's chair was Jazz. The Porsche had been trying to make the red twin feel better, but with no prevail. He would just sit there, starring out into space, a depressed look upon his faceplates. And then the song came on the speakers. An instrumental and then lyrics.

_With everything ahead of us, we left everything behind,_

_ but nothing that we needed, at least not at this time, _

_and now the feeling that I'm feeling, well it's feeling like my life is finally mine._

_With nothing to go back to, we just continue to drive. _

_Without you I was broken, but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side…_

Jazz could see Sideswipe's faceplates snap up at the lyrics, fitting his feeling perfectly. The lord of pranks let the lyrics come out of his mouth little by little, finally full-out singing to make himself feel better.

_I said, without you I was broken, but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side._

_I didn't know what I was looking for, so I didn't know what I'd find. _

_I didn't know what I was missing, I guess you've been just a little bit too kind, _

_and if I find just what I need, I'll put a little piece in my mind. _

_Maybe you've been looking too, or maybe you don't even need to try._

_'Cause without you I was broken, but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side._

The red mech was twirling an energon cube on his finger, singing perfectly in sync with the song, now regretting not spending as much time with his brother as he used to. Some of the surrounding bots were starring, but he didn't care. This felt better than moping. Another minor instrumental and then the singer came back on.

_With everything in the past fading faster and faster until it was gone. _

_Found out I was losing so much more than I knew all along, _

_but everything I've been working for, was only worth nickels and dimes. _

_But if I had a minute for every hour that I wasted I'd be rich in time; I'd be doin' fine!_

_'Cause without you I was broken, but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side._

_I said without you I was broken, but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side!_

_Said without you I was broken, but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side._

_Said without you I was broken, but I'd rather be broke down with you by my side!_

And with that, the song ended. Jazz was grinning audio to audio, happy that the song he ordered Blaster to put on the radio had worked. Sideswipe seemed to be much calmer and out-going than 3 minutes earlier. He was talking to Bluestreak at the moment, and when First Aid walked in to get energon cubes for Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and himself, Sideswipe asked him how Sunstreaker was doing.

"He's stable now, thanks to Ratchet," the young medic was saying,"He lost a lot of energon, but we fixed that up. He was the worst one to come in after the battle today. Never really want to see that much of your guy's inner workings again, and I think everyone would agree with me."

Sideswipe nodded. "Is he still offline?"

"Yeah, his system repairs are doing the rest for him."

"Can I go see him? At least, without Ratchet chucking wrenches at me for the majority of the time?"

First Aid gave a chuckle. "Sure, go ahead."

Did I do good? That was my first song fict, and I don't think it matched very well, but I want to hear what you all think! REVIEW, PLEASE!


	2. Call Sunstreaker what

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers or the song, my life would rock, and I would be rich. I am not. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, the song belongs to…you know, I really don't know….

Song: "Call Me" – Shinedown

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Jet Judo gone wrong. That was what happened, they said. It couldn't be. Sideswipe was the creator of Jet Judo; he wouldn't fail at it this badly. He would fail…just not this badly._

This is what Sunstreaker was thinking as he sprinted (on two legs) to the medbay, ignoring his own wounds to find his brother. He only saw Sideswipe hanging onto one of the seekers, going higher and higher into the air. Then a falling red dot. And then the giant mushroom of dust that went around the entire battlefield, caused by impact onto the ground. No one would tell him if the other Lambo was okay.

He finally got to the medbay, just to find it locked from the inside. He roared in anger, engaged his wrist blade, and stabbed through the door. Some bots came to see what the commotion was; some even tried to get him off the door. The golden mech made sure they never made that mistake again.

Sunstreaker cut a hole and ran in. There were a lot of mechs he knew damaged, but he was looking for only one.

"WHERE IS SIDESWPE?" he screamed, making Ratchet turn and say, "SOMEONE, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

He was tackled, but caught a glimpse of a very familiar hand, falling off of the medical berth. It was covered in energon, and the original color was nowhere to be seen.

"Sideswipe…"the Lambo's voice cracked as he was taken out of the medbay and down to the brig as long as Ratchet was working to stabilize the red twin.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Blaster was worried. Not because he was on guard duty, nor because of whom the mech was that he was guarding. It was because the golden Lamborghini hadn't said a word ever since he saw his brother in that condition. Well, it probably didn't help that he had random pop music playing at top volume.

He turned off the radio, and turned to Sunstreaker. "Yo, Sunny, you alraght?"

There was no reply.

"Sunshine, you alive there? Want some energon?"

Silence.

"If ya don't answer, I'll try ta make ya feel better by playing music…"

He got a grunt. It was better than nothing…

The boom box searched through the radio for the correct song, then came upon the perfect one…

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning,_

_Send me on my way still smiling._

_Maybe that's the way I should go_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown._

_Left the spare key on the table._

_Never really thought I'd be able_

_Ta say I merely visit on the weekends._

_I lost my whole life and a dear friend._

The other mech perked up a bit and turned around as if to say "You're crazy. This is not helping…"

Blaster just smiled and mouthed "Wait for the chorus…"

_I've said it so many times,_

_I would change my ways_

_No, nevermind._

_God knows I've tried…_

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at the red and yellow mech, and said "If this is some type of therapy, you're gonna die later…"

The other shrugged and said "I'm just trying to help. Listen, relate…"

So, Sunstreaker did.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over, I still love you the same._

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst,_

_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt._

_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way…_

He eased the tension off of his shoulders and relaxed a little. Then he stood and sang along, his gruff and deeper voice somehow matching the tune and rhythm. Blaster smiled.

_I've finally put it all together_

_That nothing really lasts forever._

_I had to make a choice that was not mine,_

_I had to say good bye for the last time._

The yellow one tilted his head down, and a small tear of energon fell from his faceplates and hit the ground. He would never say good bye…

Blaster was amazed that one of the Lamborghinis, especially Sunstreaker, even had the ability to cry. It just seemed that there was nothing that could push either one of them that far… He felt like he was seeing something he never should have. Fraggit, no one ever knew this guy had feelings! Except for Sideswipe, probably…

_I kept my whole life in a suitcase,_

_Never really stayed in one place._

_Maybe that's the way it should be,_

_You know I've led my life like a gypsy._

On Cybertron, him and Sideswipe kept moving cities, running from the Decepticon's rampage of destruction, trying to stay neutral for as long as possible. They kept their lives in suitcases…

_I've said it so many times,_

_I would change my ways,_

_No, nevermind._

_God knows I've tried…_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over, I still love you the same._

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst,_

_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt._

_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way…_

_I'll always keep you inside,_

_You healed my heart and my life…_

_And you know I've tried…._

Oh, yes. He's tried. He's tried so many times, to change, to be better, for the sake of his brother. He always failed… The yellow mech walked to the back wall and pounded his fist on it. Anything to get this feeling of anger and desperation out. _Sideswipe…you have to be good. You have to be alright…_

To say Blaster was flipping out would be a severe understatement. The Decepticon-like, terror inspiring Sunstreaker was crying and having an emotional breakdown. Cliffjumper would freak.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over, I still love you the same._

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst,_

_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt._

_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way..._

_So I'll be on my way…_

_So I'll be on my way….._

And, with that, the song ended. The announcer came on and said the song name, artist, yada, yada. Blaster switched off the radio and looked back at Sunstreaker. He was standing, with his forehead touching the wall, tears hitting the floor with some sort of rhythm. And he showed no signs of stopping.

"Sunny? You alright?"

He was ignored…again. It was getting a bit annoying.

Just then, the door to the brig opened, and in walked Optimus Prime and Prowl. They looked at the crying mech, then to Blaster. Prowl sighed and said, "What did you do?"

The boom box just put his hands up in innocence. "I was jus' tryin' ta help…"

The eldest mech put a hand down onto the distraught younger. "I know, Blaster…" then he looked into the cell. "Sunstreaker, Ratchet has stabilized Sideswipe for the moment…he says you can see him if you do not do anything rash."

You could barely make out the shadow of the Lambo as he turned to face his leader. Then he gave a slight nod and walked towards the door. Prowl went up to the control panel and the energon bars disappeared. The SIC looked like he disagreed with Ratchet and Prime, but he couldn't say anything.

Sunstreaker walked out, shoulders slumped, and made a beeline for the medbay. Prowl looked vandalized, Blaster looked shocked, and Optimus was giggling slightly. "That was expected…" the commander said.

For the next couple of hours, the yellow front-liner could be found in medbay, holding his offline brother's hand.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, this wasn't really meant to be a two chapter fict, but, eh... whatever, it made me cry. I really want to see what Prowl would look like if her were vandalized. Please don't maim me, Prowl-lovers! *ducks behind rock*_


End file.
